Made of Stone
by samrenee2010
Summary: McKinley High's superstar head cheerleader Kurt Hummel is about to get a wake up call when he'd paired up with the school's biggest nerd, Blaine Anderson. AU Cheerio!Kurt/Nerd!Blaine. Inspired by a gif set by Tumblr user sararye.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hi guys! So, before we get started, I wanted to say that this fic was inspired by a gif set on Tumblr by the user _sararye_, which you can view here:

http : / / sararye . /post/21914326776/au-kurt-mckinley-highs-cheerleader-captain.

I want to thank them for their brilliance in putting that gif set! Now this is my first Klaine fic, so go easy on me! Haha. I'm used to writing Blainchel, _but_ I thought it was time to change it up a little so I wasn't knowing _just_ for that.

This fic has bonus Kurtbastian and Anderberry!siblings/Blainchelcest. Enjoy! And please review to let me know what you think and if you want more! :)

**Chapter 1**

There was no greater feeling than feeling like you were on top of the world.

Or at least the top social circle.

Kurt Hummel sat in the court yard of McKinley High on top of the inner most picnic table with the rest of the Cheerios surrounding him. His right hand lady, Mercedes Jones, sitting on the level just below him. The three other core members of the team, Santana Lopez, Brittany Pierce, and Quinn Fabray, all standing closest to the table around him. It felt good to be on top of the world, watching all of other students of McKinley buzz by them.

Life felt good.

"The beginning of another perfect year," Kurt said, legs crossed and hands resting on his knee. "What do you say, girls? Should we show them how it's done?"

"_Kurt_," Mercedes piped up. "We haven't even been here 10 _minutes_ and you already want to put on a show?"

He glared at her. "Cedes, my _life_ is a big show." Mercedes rolled her eyes. "Besides, I think it's a _fabulous_ way to start off the year. And _no one_ argues with that logic."

"Queen Hummel has spoken," Santana said with a hint of mock sarcasm.

Kurt clapped his hands several times to get the rest of the Cheerios attention. "Ladies, gents… time to show off our stuff."

Beside him, Quinn looked over to the marching band that were always at the beck and call and gave a nod to them. The Cheerios stood up as soon as the band started playing and began their routine to "4 Minutes" that they'd been working on all summer. Mercedes got up on the table with Kurt and two members of the AV club ran out with headsets for them. Every student in the area, and even every faculty member, stopped to watch.

**Kurt:**  
Come on girl  
I've been waiting for somebody  
To pick up my stroll

**Mercedes:**  
Well don't waste time  
Give me the sign  
Tell me how you wanna roll

**Kurt:**  
I want somebody to speed it up for me  
Then take it down slow  
There's enough room for both

**Mercedes:**  
Well, I can handle that  
You just gotta show me where it's at  
Are you ready to go  
Are you ready to go

**Both:**  
If you want it  
You already got it  
If you thought it  
It better be what you want  
If you feel it  
It must be real just  
Say the word and I'ma give you what you want

**Kurt:**  
Time is waiting

**Mercedes:**  
We only got 4 minutes to save the world

**Kurt:**  
No hesitating

**Mercedes:**  
Grab a boy  
Grab a girl

**Kurt:**  
Time is waiting

**Mercedes:**  
We only got 4 minutes to save the world

**Kurt:**  
No hesitating

**Both:**  
We only got 4 minutes, 4 minutes  
Keep it up, keep it up, don't be a pri, hey  
Madonna, uh  
You gotta get `em all, hot  
Tick tock tick tock tick tock  
That's right, keep it up, keep it up, don't be a pri, hey  
Madonna, uh  
You gotta get `em all hot  
Tick tock tick tock tick tock

The students roared with cheers and applause, almost like they were programmed to after every Cheerios performance. Kurt looked at Mercedes, pleased with the thunderous applause around them. He could see the football team being the most enthusiastic , as they should be because, after all, the Cheerios has to cheer for _them_ during games. It was only fair they got the same in return during the school day. And after all, Kurt's step-brother, Finn Hudson, was the quarterback. If Finn didn't support him, then there wouldn't be a very pleased Kurt when he got home. Finn would have to deal with pissed off and bitchy Kurt.

But the most impressed person in the courtyard had to be Kurt's boyfriend. He looked down from the table as he approached with a mischievous look in his eyes, as always, which turned Kurt on. "Like what you saw?"

Sebastian Smythe held out his hand. "Always," he said and Kurt took the offered hand. He hoped down from the table and planted a kiss on his boyfriend, hard and wet. Some of the other Cheerios hooted and hollered, and Santana even let out of wolf whistle.

"Why don't you two get a room?" Mercedes asked through her wide smile and laugh.

Kurt pulled away from his boyfriend, but not completely as Sebastian wrapped an arm around him. "We did that," Kurt told her, clutching onto Sebastian's Lacrosse jersey. "This summer. _Multiple_ times."

The rest of the squad immediately went into gossip mode. "_Kurt_," Quinn said walking up to them. "You lost your V this summer and you didn't _tell_ us."

"Right, because I share every intimate detail of my sex life with you girls," he said skeptically, giving her a look of disapproval. "You know, Quinn, if you _had_ a sex life—oh wait! You _don't_." The rest of the girls snickered in response. Quinn immediately became embarrassed. She looked down at her feet with her hands behind her back. "The minute _you_ get laid, Quinny? _Then_ come talk to me." He looked at his boyfriend. "Come on, Sebastian, we're going to be late for class."

Just as they went to move a split second later, someone ran into Kurt, stumbling over them and fell, though he caught himself on the bench of the table before he could completely hit the ground. "Wow, walk much?" Sebastian asked as the Cheerios snickered and laughed.

"_Watch it_, loser," Kurt said in a harsh tone.

Immediately, Rachel Berry came running over. Kurt hated her. She was the most annoying, self centered person in the school. She thought she was hot stuff with her dreams of going to New York one day and being a star on Broadway. Kurt felt like he lost 5 IQ points with every minute he was in the same room with her. "Blaine, are you okay?" She knelt down and helped the guy that ran into Kurt up.

So it was Blaine Anderson who'd run into them. Figured. He was the school's biggest nerd and Kurt couldn't stand to be in the same vicinity as him. For every 5 IQ points he lost with Rachel, he lost _10_ when he was with Blaine. So in the 30 seconds they'd been standing there, Kurt had lost 7 and a half IQ points. Any longer, and he would be down a full 15.

Blaine brushed himself off. "I'm fine, Rachel."

Rachel looked at Kurt. "You don't have to be so mean, Hummel."

"Beat it, hobbits. It's amazing how you two aren't even really siblings and yet you're practically blood related." Kurt tightened his grip on Sebastian's jersey. "Go stick your nose into some books or sheet music or whatever it is you do."

Blaine and Rachel looked embarrassed. The other Cheerios mocked them on their way into the school, pleasing every fiber of Kurt's being. As the rest of the squad headed into the building, Kurt turned to Sebastian, grabbing onto his jersey with both hands. "So I was thinking that _maybe_ during free period, you and I could sneak into the showers and get a little wet and wild."

"Ooh," Sebastian said, circling his lips and taking in a deep breath. "I _love_ the sound of that."

Kurt giggled and said, "I thought so."

"_But_…how do you suggest getting by Coach Sylvester and Coach Beiste? Or even Coach Washington?"

"I have my ways, baby." He pulled his boyfriend in and kissed his lips again. Kurt loved kissing Sebastian. It made him feel alive. It made him feel _good_. When he pulled away, he gave Sebastian his famous 'come hither' look as his boyfriend smirked. "God I love it when you look at me that way."

"Well _I_ love it when you scream my name in bed." Sebastian grabbed Kurt's ass, making him squeal and thrust his hips into him. "Also when you do that."

"_Well_…if you trust me…then meet me in the locker room during free period. I'll have the others keep the coaches busy." Kurt kissed Sebastian one more time and let go of him just moments later. The bell rang, and they were officially late to class.

...

Two periods later, it was free period. Kurt snuck into the locker room and turned the lights on to see no one there. Good. Also bad… since he was expecting Sebastian. He had the Cheerios keeping Coach Sylvester occupied, and the football team distracting Coach Beiste. He'd even convinced his friend Sam Evans and the swim team to keep Coach Washington in their sights. Kurt's phone was on high, ready to be alerted in case any of the coaches got away.

There were a few reasons for this. For starters, the locker room was off limits during free period. This was precisely because of what Kurt and Sebastian were about to do. The second reason was that despite Kurt being the star Cheerio and the most popular kid at school, he was _this_ close to being in deep shit with his grades. He was a smart guy, but studying took a back seat to his popularity and social status. If he slipped up, they would be cracking down on him.

Most kids at school were accepting of his being gay. That helped when you were the son of a Congressman and you were the best thing that happened to the Cheerios since Sue Sylvester started coaching them. Also, when you were the biggest bitch in the school, being able to even intimidate Quinn Fabray and Santana Lopez? That helped too.

Kurt went to his gym locker and opened it up, starting to strip out of his Cheerios uniform. He got his vest off before the door opened and Sebastian slipped into the locker room. "Damn. Getting started without me, huh?"

"I was hoping to surprise you with being naked already when you arrived. Clearly I underestimated how fast you could get here." Kurt leaned against the lockers as Sebastian approached, trapping him there by putting his palms flat on the metal on either side of his boyfriend. "You're already turning me on," Kurt breathed as Sebastian moved his mouth closer to his. "I can't wait for you much longer."

Sebastian slid his hands down the metal lockers and grabbed Kurt's ass, pulling him close. "Then ravish me, sweetheart," Sebastian whispered in his ear. Kurt could feel his boyfriend already getting hard and he loved that.

Gripping the bottom of the Lacrosse jersey, Kurt pulled it over Sebastian's head and tossed it on the ground next to them. Sebastian got to work on the Cheerios uniform as Kurt turned and started walking for the shower area. By the time the boys were in one of the shower stalls, they were down to their underwear and Sebastian pushed Kurt into the shower knobs, causing it to turn on. They kissed again as the water hit them. Within seconds, they were soaking wet from head to toe and both were hard, needing their partner.

"Baby," Kurt moaned quietly as Sebastian kissed his neck. "Please."

Sebastian brought his mouth back to Kurt's and breathed, "Do you want me?" before planting another hot, wet kiss on his lips.

"Yes," Kurt begged when he got the chance to speak between kisses.

"Tell me. Tell me you want me."

"I want you, baby. I want you so bad."

Sebastian grabbed the rims of Kurt's boxer briefs and pulled them down his legs on his way down his partner's body. He took Kurt's cock in his mouth upon coming back up and started to suck, making Kurt weak in the knees. This was his weakness, Sebastian blowing him. It was the one thing he _always_ looked forward to during sex, because it was inevitable. But as fun as it was to be blown, he wanted Sebastian inside of him too. So a few minutes later when he'd finished, Sebastian came back up and Kurt stuck his fingers just inside of Sebastian's boxers.

"Get inside of me," he demanded.

"With pleasure, gorgeous," Sebastian said. "But you know what you have to do first."

Kurt smirked and pulled his boyfriend's boxers down his legs. When he came back up, he pulled him close and kissed him again, feeling his hard cock against his own. After a moment, he pulled away and turned around putting his hands on the wall and Sebastian pushed him up against it completely. Within seconds, Kurt felt Sebastian's cock push into his asshole and he cried out a little, like he always did. "Oh, Sebastian," he moaned and his boyfriend started thrusting. It hurt, doing this against a tiled wall, but they'd had sex in much more difficult places this summer. The wall was actually nothing compared to maintenance closet they fucked each in while they were in Cabo.

He loved this feeling. Sebastian moving inside of him was the best feeling in the world, and he would never regret giving himself to his boyfriend this summer. It had been the best decision he'd ever made. After all of the pressure Sebastian had put on him when they started dating last year as juniors, Kurt was relieved that he'd gone through with it and begun the amazing sex life they now had.

But the risk they took by having sex in the locker room wasn't going to be undiscovered.

"Hummel! Smythe!"

In a mere second, the boys jerked, and Kurt felt Sebastian's cock rip from out of him, which hurt even worse than him pushing _in_, and they turned to face Coach Beiste. What the _hell_? Finn was supposed to keep an eye on her!

This wasn't going to end well.

...

Thirty minutes later, the boys were sitting in Principal Figgins office. Coach Sylvester and the Lacrosse coach, Coach Schuester, were there. "Kurt Hummel and Sebastian Smythe," Figgins started, "this is not the first time you two have been caught in risqué PDA on campus, which doesn't make this time any easier to let go. _Especially_ when you were caught in a restricted area during _free period_."

"What can we say, Figgie?" Sebastian shrugged like it was no big deal. "We're two horny teenage boys. We have to give into our sexual desires."

Coach Schuester wacked Sebastian in the back of the head. "Knock it off, Smythe! You two are in _big_ trouble this time."

Figgins continued. "Since you two are star athletes on the way to giving us national championships in your respective sports, we're not going to suspend or expel you. However, it seems like the two of you need to be split up during classes. Therefore, Mr. Hummel, we are changing your class schedule. Your records show that you're a below average student, just barely making the cut to passing and remaining on the Cheerios."

"Something that I overlook because of my need for constant success in competitions," Coach Sylvester put in.

"_Regardless_… the two of you will not have any classes together for the remainder of the year until you can prove to bring your grades up. If you're caught together outside of classes on this campus together again, you _will_ be expelled. I'm also suggesting tutors for the both of you."

"Wait wait wait," Sebastian broke in. "Why _me_? I'm an A-B student. Kurt's the one nearly pulling straight D's."

Kurt shot him a look. Sebastian was a great boyfriend until someone threatened to put him on the bottom of the food chain. Case and point—now.

"Sebastian would be off of the Lacrosse team if he had any lower than a B-," Coach Schuester stated. "Other coaches may tolerate a C average, but I don't."

"Don't make this personal, William," Coach Sylvester said.

Figgins held up his hand. "Sue. William. Please." Then he let his hand down and turned back to the boys. "Fine. Sebastian, you get out of it. But Kurt, you will be assigned a tutor."

"And if you don't bring your grades up to at least a B average by the end of the first semester in January, you'll be kicked off the Cheerios."

Kurt looked at Coach Sylvester, appalled. "Coach Sylvester, you can_not _do this!" he protested.

"I _can_, Porcelain, and I _will_. B's or better by January, or you're _off_ the Cheerios."

...

Kurt stormed down the hallway towards his locker at the end of the day. He was supposed to meet his tutor in the library after the final class of the day for his first session. Figgins had set it up immediately after their meeting ended in his office. He was beyond pissed right now. Before, he and Sebastian had four of their six classes together. Now they didn't see each other at _all_ throughout the day. It wasn't fair! Why was this happening to him? He was perfect! A perfect person whom _everyone_ wanted to be! All of a sudden he was being _punished_ for that?

It didn't make sense. And as he walked to the library, he thought about how stupid all of this was. It pissed him off more than anyone would be able to understand. He didn't need a goddamn tutor to pass in school. He could do just fine on his own. He wasn't a dumb shit. He chose _not_ to apply himself to his classes. The tutor was unnecessary, but unfortunately he was stuck with whoever the unlucky bastard or bitch was.

He walked into the library, looking around for the tutor center. He'd never actually_ been_ in the library before, so there was no way he could have known. But the tutor center was in the very back of the library next to the research section, so he started back that way. There were a few students in there still, and all of them gave him peculiar looks. Yeah, they had every right to be shocked that he was in there. It actually made him want to throw up. He couldn't stand the stench of a library. It was disgusting.

As soon as he reached the tutor center, he stopped in front of the wooden gate that separated it from the rest of the library. Kurt literally could not register what met his eye. There was somebody in the tutor center—_one_ person. And it was the person he hated the most in this entire world.

Blaine Anderson.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"No no no no no," Kurt said, shaking his head, his voice hinting of horror. Blaine looked up as soon as he spoke and looked genuinely surprised himself. "This is _not _happening. I—oh my god, _no_. I am _not_ working with you."

Blaine sat up and sat back in his seat, having been hunched over the table, scribbling in a notebook. "Wow. Not even here 10 seconds and you already want to let Coach Sylvester down."

Kurt crossed his arms. He still couldn't wrap his head around this whole situation, but now it was even _harder_ because his tutor was Blaine _Anderson_. Just…._how_? It didn't make sense. How was it that he'd ended up with the school's biggest nerd as his tutor and he was now stuck with him? This had to be the work of Coach Sylvester. She knew how much he hated Blaine Anderson. Most of the Cheerios did. Most of the _school_ did. He dressed like Steve Urkel from _Family Matters_, minus the thick glasses, and rattled off statistics or facts like Spencer Reid from _Criminal Minds_ or Temperance Brennan from _Bones_. It was annoying. Nobody cared what was "statistically accurate." Nobody cared about Blaine Anderson.

"_This_ is _not_ happening," Kurt said with his left hand on his hip and his right hand up, index finger pointing at him. "I'd rather flunk and risk not graduating than work with you."

He went to turn and walk away but Blaine spoke again. "You'd rather risk the school not winning that prize money we need from the Cheerios nationals competition?"

That was what got him. He didn't want to let the Cheerios down. But he wouldn't work with Blaine Anderson. Turning around, he crossed his arms. "No. I don't. But I will _not_ be tutored by _you_."

"I'm the best tutor in this school."

"Being the smartest piece of shit doesn't make you a good tutor. You could be a total genius—"

"Which I am," Blaine cut in.

Kurt looked disgusted. "_As_ I was _saying_…you could be a total genius but that wouldn't mean you're a good tutor. You could _suck_ at teaching people."

"I'm certified in tutoring."

Now he was confused. "You have be to _certified_ in tutoring?"

Blaine wiggled his pen between his fingers, which appeared to Kurt like it was a nervous habit. "I've been tutoring since 7th grade. You'll be my hundredth student."

While impressed, Kurt was still annoyed. "You keep _track_ of your tutoring jobs?" Blaine nodded in response. "Whatever, I'm still not working with you." He turned away and started walking towards the doors of the library. Moments later, he felt a hand on his arm and jerked it off. Spinning around, he saw that Blaine had got up and followed him. He held up a finger and glared right into his eyes. "_Don't!_ Touch. Me."

"Kurt, please. I'd hate to see you not graduate. And I can really help you. And… well, let's face it. Without the Cheerios…?" Blaine shrugged. "You kind of have nothing."

Even through the awkward tone of Blaine's words, Kurt was still appalled. "I have _plenty_ without the Cheerios, _Anderson_."

Nodding, Blaine said, "Okay. Well if you change your mind… I'll be back there until 5."

"Don't count on it."

"Every day."

"Again… don't count on it."

Blaine looked down and put his hands behind his back. He stood for a moment and then turned, walking back to the tutor center. Kurt watched him, shaking his head in disgust as he did. This was ridiculous. He didn't need a fucking tutor and _certainly_ didn't need Blaine-nerd face-Anderson to help him. He had better things to do. Kurt pulled out his phone and hit his speed dial number for Sebastian. "Baby? Meet me in my car. We're getting as far away from here as possible."

…

Blaine made his way back to the tutor center, opening the gate and walking through, disappointed in himself. He'd never be able to change Kurt Hummel's mind. He had a duty to Coach Sylvester, but unfortunately that duty wasn't being fulfilled. At least not today.

He went back to sit in his seat, looking at the clock. It was just after 2:30 p.m. Kurt still had two and a half hours if he changed his mind today. But even Blaine had to admit, waiting here that long with nothing to do was kind of boring. He'd already finished his homework, though he supposed he could get a head start on his assignments for next week. Still, he knew that was why everyone hated him. He was smart. And he didn't mean to show off. It was just in his nature. That's why he had no friends, aside from Rachel.

But Rachel was his step-sister. It was a complicated story, and one he didn't really like to talk about, so he wasn't going to.

"Hey," a voice chimed out. Blaine looked up to see her standing there. "He bailed, huh?"

Blaine waved her in. "Looks like I'll never get that scholarship, Rach."

Rachel sat down beside him. "Don't talk like that, Blaine, you _will_ get that scholarship."

"I have to tutor one _hundred_ students, Rachel. Just _one_ more and I've got a free ride to Cal Tech for my full four year college career." He sighed, sitting back in the chair, slouching. "Kurt was my early admissions ticket."

"You still made it to 99. And you've got the scholarship for three years."

"Still, we can't afford not having help for that last year. Who knows what kind of financial situation our parents will be in, in four years."

Rachel put a hand on Blaine's shoulder. "You'll get it. I promise. Look, its Hummel's loss. You've tutored a lot of good people and they've all seen you differently after they get that report card at the end of the semester."

Blaine gave Rachel a small grin. "Thanks, sis." Then he leaned in and kissed her.

Not a sibling-like kiss. A _kiss _kiss.

Rachel put a hand on his face and kissed him back with a bit of force. It was deep and she loved it. But it didn't last long. Though nobody usually came back here, they couldn't risk getting caught. "Anytime. So… our dads are going out of town for the night."

"I know," he grinned. "Will you be waiting for me when I get home?"

"Only if you're bringing your own condoms. My stash is out."

Blaine smirked. "I think I've got that covered."

…

Ready and waiting in his back seat, Kurt watched as Sebastian ran up to the car and slipped in the back seat. He hadn't been waiting long, but it felt like an eternity. Sebastian dropped his bag in the passenger's seat and climbed to the back. Kurt grabbed his jersey and pulled him on top of him. "It's about time," he said and kissed him.

Sebastian kissed him back and then replied, "I was warming up for practice, babe."

"Oh, fuck Schuester and his goddamn practice. You're the best player on that team. You shouldn't have to go to practice." Kurt pulled the jersey over his boyfriend's head. Sebastian straddled him and unzipped the side of his Cheerios vest. "Besides I'm not going to that goddamn tutor, and we need all the time for sex we can get."

"God I love it when you're horny," Sebastian breathed and kissed him again.

Kurt started fiddling with the drawstring on Sebastian's Lacrosse shorts. "Which means you love me all the time." Ever since they had sex for the first time this summer, Kurt had become a different person, and one that Sebastian seemed to like more. Sometimes Kurt had a feeling that Sebastian was only using him for sex, but he didn't care because he loved having sex with him.

"Exactly." Sebastian got the rest of his top off and tossed it up front.

Before they could get their pants off, there was a knock on the car window. Both jerked to see who it was. Santana. She was smirking and gave them a semi-innocent wave. Kurt rolled the window down. "_What_ Santana?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, I thought we were getting a show."

"This is a backseat quickie, now go the fuck away."

Santana leaned on the open window. "You're in deep shit, Kurt. Coach Sylvester is about to go looking to see if you're in the library like you're supposed to be."

"No _fucking_ way I'm letting _Anderson_ tutor me."

Sebastian laughed. "Wait wait wait." He was amused. Kurt could tell. "_Blaine_ is your tutor? Oh, babe, you've _really_ hit it low."

Appalled, Kurt smacked Sebastian across the face and kneed him in the balls. Sebastian cried out in pain a little. "You can have sex with _yourself_, Sebastian." He crawled back up front, dumping Sebastian on his ass in the backseat, and grabbed his uniform, putting it back on. "Santana, you can tell Coach Sylvester that she can suck my dick because I will _not_ be tutored by _Blaine Anderson_."

Suddenly, another voice spoke. "Well, Porcelain, why don't you tell me that yourself?" They all looked and saw Coach Sylvester standing behind Santana. Kurt was mortified. "Get out of your car and come with me."

"You can't tell me what to do," Kurt said when he'd found his strength again. He had to remember that Coach Sylvester couldn't intimidate him the way she intimidated the rest of the school. "I don't need a fucking tutor, and I _certainly_ don't need the school's biggest _nerd_ to help me. I'd rather flunk out than get _his_ help."

"So you're willing to throw everything we've been working for all summer on the Cheerios, just because I assigned Blaine Anderson to you." Coach Sylvester was thoughtful. "Well, Porcelain, I guess I didn't make myself clear. And because of that, I'm going to rearrange the terms of our agreement. You don't show up to those tutoring sessions starting tomorrow, you will be kicked off of the Cheerios, expelled from William McKinley High School, and you'll be working for a fast food joint the rest of your life because you weren't able to get your diploma and move onto college."

Kurt scowled at her. He _hated_ fast food. Even just the _thought_ of it. Crossing his arms, he said, "Fine. But I'm not staying until _five o'clock_. That's way too long and I lose IQ points every minute I'm with that nerd."

"Oh, Porcelain, you never had an IQ to begin with. Stop trying to kid yourself." Coach Sylvester turned and walked away. Santana smirked and followed her.

From the back seat, Sebastian was laughing. "Babe, I gotta admit, as much as I love you, you're fucked. Try not to catch any nerd while he's tutoring you, okay?"

"Believe me, Seb, that's the _last_ thing I'd catch from him. I'd probably die before that happened."

…

When Blaine walked into his house, it was nearly 6 o'clock at night. He'd waited an extra 15 minutes in the tutor center, just in case, but Kurt never came back. It sucked. This was his one chance to make something of himself, and before he could even get started, it had blown up in his face. Why did he even bother? It wasn't like he _tried_ to get students to like him. They didn't have to. But he felt like an outsider, and just _once_ before he graduated in June would he like to feel something different.

Going up to his bedroom, he stopped by his closed door, gazing at it for a moment in wonder. Was Rachel waiting for him in there? Or was she waiting in her own bedroom? The house was empty, aside from the two of them, since their dads were out for the night. They took these opportunities as much as they could. Blaine knew sleeping with his step-sister was wrong, but it was the only time he felt normal. He felt like a man, and not this weak nerd that everybody made him out to be.

But he didn't have to wonder if Rachel was in his bedroom or not because moments later he heard the faint, muffled sounds of Rihanna's _S&M_ playing from Rachel's bedroom just a few feet down the hall behind her closed door. Blaine pushed his own door open and put his bag down just inside of it. He pulled it shut and turned to walk to Rachel's bedroom. When he pushed the cracked door open, the muffled music was now clear as day, and he saw her lying on her side across the bed wearing nothing but her bra and panties.

"Damn," he said his eyes wide with interest. "Getting started with me?"

Sitting up, she said, "I've been started for 45 minutes, _little brother_." Blaine didn't like to think of them as siblings, especially since _her_ dad hadn't actually adopted him yet, nor had his father done the same with Rachel. They were siblings by marriage. There was a difference. "I was getting lonely without you."

Blaine shut the door behind him and walked over to the bed, grabbing her face and kissed her as she did the same with him. Rachel fell back on the bed and took Blaine with her, pulling him on top.

…

Kurt threw his bag across the room as soon as he walked into the kitchen. Finn jumped in his seat at the table. "Wow, man, what's gotten into you?"

"I _hate_ Coach Sylvester," Kurt said, yanking the refrigerator door open.

While Kurt dug through the refrigerator for something to drink, Finn said, "O-kay. Um, would this have anything to do with you and Sebastian getting caught in compromising positions in the locker room?"

"They're threatening my livelihood, Finn!" Kurt said, yelling with his head still poked into the refrigerator. "I can't work at a fast food joint for the rest of my life!"

Finn was now very confused. "Uhhh…"

Bringing his head out of the refrigerator, now holding a wine cooler, Kurt scoffed. "You wouldn't understand, Cyclops. Just…go back to doing whatever it is you do best. Hiking the ball or…_whatever_." He opened the glass bottle in his hands and sucked half of it down in one sitting. Finn's eyes widened. When Kurt came back up for air, he rolled his eyes and walked away. He needed to go up to his room and plot how to kill himself because he'd rather do that than spend one second being tutored by Blaine Anderson. Plus, he assumed it would be less painful.

Up in his room, Kurt put the wine cooler down on his nightstand and threw himself on the bed, face down. He groaned into his pillows, though the sound was muffled, and he wasn't sure what his intentions by doing that were. He was frustrated, that much he knew. All he wanted was to have an amazing senior year. So far, it was being blown to shit, and it had only been one day. Kurt wasn't even failing his classes yet, but of course, it wouldn't take long for him to fail something and bring his grade down.

…

Blaine rolled off of Rachel and fell on his back on the other side of the bed, heart racing and his entire body covered in sweat. His breathing was labored now, though he would begin to recover shortly. He heard Rachel's small laugh beside him and he couldn't help but smile. Every time they had sex, it was the most amazing feeling in the world. Blaine felt like a man, and not the biggest loser in the world. As Rachel curled up against his side, he wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head. "I think that was the best one yet."

Rachel laughed again. "Well it _does_ get better and better every time. And I'm sure it's better than getting it in the ass."

"Believe me, that's the _last_ thing I want."

Rachel looked up at him as best as she could without moving. "But I thought you had a thing for that Hummel bitch," she teased. "He'll want it in the ass, Blaine. He doesn't have a vagina like me."

Shaking his head, Blaine said, "He'll never change. I wouldn't want to be with someone like that. He's easy on the eyes, yeah, but he's…too much of a diva. He and Sebastian are perfect for each other. They're both sex whores."

"So are we."

He laughed. "Okay I'll give you that. But technically what we're doing is illegal in most states."

"_Technically_ we're not brother and sister yet. We'll just keep convincing our dads that they don't have to adopt us and everything will be perfect."

Blaine shifted so that he was sitting up some now. "But… what happens if they _do_ decide to adopt us. Like, it doesn't work." It wasn't so much a question. More like him thinking out loud.

"Well in that case, we'll just have to be more careful. I mean, I'm on birth control and you're using condoms and the chances of us having an accident are kind of low." They both knew birth control and condoms only went so far, but they couldn't help themselves. Both Blaine and Rachel loved the feeling sex gave them. There was no way they would stop. "Stop worrying, Blaine. No one suspects a thing, and we won't get caught."

Giving her a hesitant grin, Blaine said, "Yeah. No one will find out."


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Please forgive me if any of you are math geniuses out there. It's been awhile for me since Algebra II so I have to go find videos that helped me remember what Algebra II covers and how to do problems. ALSO… the gifset that inspired this fic is a scene in this chapter. : )

**Chapter 3**

The next day, Kurt stormed into the library, feeling sick as he entered, and wanted to leave immediately. But this wasn't something he was going to get out of easily. Especially because when he entered, he saw Coach Sylvester sitting in one of the lounge chairs in the open area with a book. No doubt she was spying on him and making sure he stayed for this tutoring session. Kurt was fed up. This was his _senior. year. _And they were trying to make his life a living hell. Pairing him up with Blaine _Anderson_? He hated it.

Going back to the tutor center, Blaine was the only person sitting back there. He shook his head and put his hand on the wooden gate, swinging it open and walked inside. A little knot formed in his stomach as he did. He wanted to puke. Blaine looked up as soon as the gate crashed shut. "Hey, easy. That's school property."

"Like I give a damn about school property," Kurt said, throwing his bag in the seat next to Blaine and sitting in the one to the left of it. That left a pretty big gap between the two boys.

"Um… you should really sit closer," Blaine said, a little awkwardly too.

Kurt crossed his arms. "I'm not sitting any closer to you than I have to."

Blaine shrunk. He looked back to the book on the table and tried to hide himself in it. "Okay, um… Well, today I thought we could do some math. You're in Algebra II right?"

"I don't know."

Looking back up, Blaine seemed a little confused. "How do you not know which level of math you're in?"

"Because normally I'm making out with Sebastian in the boys bathroom."

_That explains a lot_, Blaine thought to himself. "Um, okay, well uh…" He looked back to the book and then over to the folder next to him. Blaine pulled out a piece of paper. "They gave me your class schedule. Second hour you have Algebra II."

"Then why were you asking me which math I was in if you already _knew_?"

"It's a standard question to ask your subject which class they're in."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Whatever."

Blaine sighed and shook his head, putting the piece of paper away, tucking it back into the folder. "Well did you bring your books?"

"What books?"

That made Blaine choke. He had nothing in his mouth, but he caught a breath of air that made him choke and start coughing. Kurt looked at him weird. Once Blaine had taken a drink of water, he caught up with his breathing and calmed down, he answered, "_Text_ books. The kind they give you the first day of _class_."

"Nope."

That made Blaine angry, but he wasn't going to show it. Kurt would try anything to get out of this tutoring session, but Blaine needed him. This was his ticket to that scholarship. And since no other students needed tutoring right now, who was that _no one_ would and he would leave high school with only 99 students tutored? "Okay, please level with me here, Kurt," he said as gently as he could. "I know you don't like me but—"

"_Like_ you? No no no," Kurt said after interrupting. "I _hate_ you. You are the worst piece of shit here at this _school_. The _stoners_ and _burnouts_ are cooler than _you_."

Blaine immediately turned into a sad puppy. He turned away slightly in his chair and looked away from Kurt, sliding down into his seat, trying to hide.

"Oh? Okay you're just going to play the innocent little victim card?" Kurt asked. "Fine. I don't need this." He grabbed his bag and stood up. Within moments, he'd stormed out of the tutor center and through the library, not even bothering to see if Coach Sylvester was still there.

…

First thing the next morning, Kurt was called to Ms. Pillsbury's office. She was the school's guidance counselor, and they only met a few times a year when they were scheduling. This year, however, would be his last. So he wasn't sure why he was going down there. But as soon as he saw who else was in there through the glass windows, he knew exactly what this was about. Kurt went to turn around, but Coach Schuester was behind him. "Don't even think about it, Hummel," he said and pointed to the door of Ms. Pillsbury's office. Kurt groaned and turned back, yanking the door open and walked inside. Blaine and Ms. Pillsbury looked and watched him plop down into the chair next to Blaine.

"Thank you for coming, Kurt," Ms Pillsbury said. "Now, I understand that you, erm… you're having some problems with your tutoring sessions."

"It's not the sessions, it's the tutor _himself_," Kurt said crossing his arms in the chair.

"No it's not," Blaine said. "He's not motivated."

Kurt turned to Blaine, "Shut up, Anderson."

"You know it's true," Blaine said, trying to hide himself by slouching in the chair.

"Okay okay," Ms. Pillsbury said, trying to get some order in the office. "Kurt, Blaine, please. Let's try to act like adults here."

"I can't work with him, he is like the _biggest_ nerd at McKinley!" Kurt boomed.

"Now, Kurt, you know Sue will kick you off the squad if—"

"I am so sick of this," Blaine said. He sat up in his chair and turned to Kurt. He now spoke with a confidence and anger, but as he spoke it turned into embarrassment and he appeared like he was going to cry. "What is your problem with me anyway? I can't even walk down the corridor without getting my books knocked out of my hands. It seems like the only goal in your lives is to make mine miserable." He paused and looked away, fighting back the tears in his eyes. "And I have no idea what I did to make you hate me so much."

Kurt had never been stood up to like that before. He seemed genuinely shocked as he sat there, looking at Blaine. Normally people he ripped apart didn't have the balls to confront him about it later. But Blaine? He'd just let him have it, as calmly as he could. Still, Kurt had never experienced that before.

"Kurt," Ms. Pillsbury said, "I have a note from Principal Figgins that says that if you don't spend at least 3 hours a day with Blaine being tutored either in the tutor center or outside of campus for four days a week, then you'll be off the squad and expelled from this school. If you miss _one _session, you'll be expelled without question. That's an order from Figgins. Just… please give Blaine a chance. Don't let your personal prejudices get in the way."

Everybody was out to get him. He knew it. Kurt was a lot of things, but he wasn't stupid. He knew when he was being threatened. This was one of those times. Unfortunately, it looked like he didn't have a choice, whether he wanted to go to the damn sessions or not, he had to because the rest of his life was on the line.

He would just have to suck it up and do it.

…

Later that day, Kurt sat with Blaine in the tutor center in the back of the library, working on math problems from his Algebra II class. He was zoning in and out, not really focused, but only here because he was supposed to be. The fear of working at a fast food place for the rest of his life freaked him out. Other than that, he didn't really care.

"Okay, so um… we have an arithmetic series of 3+7+11+15+19," Blaine was saying as he zoned in again. "And we need to find the _n_th term. And arithmetic series increases by a certain amount each time. So, what do all of these terms have in common?"

Kurt began to zone out again. "They're all less than 20."

Blaine pressed his lips together, trying to hold in his frustration. "Um… well _yes_. But, between the numbers, what do they all have in common? Like… what does each number increase by every time?" When Kurt gave him a clueless look, Blaine sighed. "Okay, think about it. 3 to 7, 7 to 11, 11 to 15, and 15 to 19."

Shaking his head, Kurt said, "I don't fucking know. Four?"

"What was that?" Blaine said, raising his eyebrows and pointed the end of the pencil at him.

"Four?"

"How is that?"

"Because 7 minus 3 is 4, and 11 minus 7 is 4."

Blaine nodded. "Good. So what's the answer?"

"I don't even know what we're looking for."

"The _n_th term."

"I don't know what that is."

"It doesn't matter right now, just finish this problem and we can go back and review it." Blaine pointed at the problem in the book with his pencil. "I think about this. Think about these answers in front of you."

Kurt looked. He had four multiple choice options. A. 4_n_, B. 3+4_n_, C. 2_n_+1, and D. 4_n_-1. Well 4_n_ didn't work because 4 times 3 made 12. 3+4_n_ might work because he got 15 when he did the quick math, but he was still a little sketchy. 2_n_+1 didn't work because of reasons he didn't even have to work out in his head. That left 4_n_-1. All of the numbers in the sequence were one less than a multiple of four. "D," he said.

Grinning, Blaine said, "Good. And why is that?"

"Because they're all one less than multiples of four. I told you, I don't need a tutor. I just chose not to apply myself."

Blaine shrugged and looked back into the book. "Well that's a shame because you're actually pretty smart."

"Tell me something I _don't_ know."

Looking at the time, Blaine said, "Well it's 5 o'clock so we can quit for today." He started to gather his things and Kurt did the same. Before Kurt could run off, Blaine stopped him. "Kurt? You never gave me an answer."

"For?" Kurt asked, confused and somewhat annoyed.

"What I did…to make you hate me so much."

Kurt adjusted the strap on his shoulder and turned to face Blaine completely. "It wasn't necessarily anything you _did_. It's the way you act. You're this super genius that everyone wishes would just go off to college and leave us all alone."

Nodding, Blaine said, "Like Jimmy Neutron."

That actually made Kurt laugh once, recalling an episode from his childhood when Cindy asked Jimmy why he couldn't just go off to college and leave them all alone. "Yeah. Like Jimmy Neutron."

"Well, you only have to put up with me for a few more months," he said, picking up his own bag and slinging it over his shoulder. "Then graduation will happen, and I'll be off to Cal Tech, never bugging you guys again." Blaine started for the gate to exit the tutor center.

But Kurt stopped him, given that Blaine had to pass him on the way out. He grabbed his arm and said, "Blaine, stop. Yes, you're an annoying piece of shit, but—"

Blaine held up a hand. "See it's statements like _that_ that really upset me. You have no idea what it's like to be an outsider. You people are so threatened by change in your lives that when someone tries to take away your lifestyle, you immediately fight back. I feel for you, Kurt, but at the same time, I wish that you could walk in my shoes. Just for one day. Then maybe you'll see my side of things." Blaine readjusted the strap on his shoulders and then exited the tutor center. Kurt just stood there and watched him disappear through one of the aisle.

…

When Sebastian came over that night, they ended up in his bedroom. Kurt just laid on the bed while Sebastian was on top of him, kissing his neck and working on unbuttoning his shirt. But Kurt couldn't get what Blaine said out of his mind. It was all true, and he knew that, but what was scary was that he never actually realized it _until_ Blaine had said it.

"Babe?" Sebastian asked, bring his head up to look at Kurt. "Are you feeling okay?"

"Hmm?" Kurt hummed looking into his boyfriend's eyes.

"Normally you've got your hands wrapped around my dick right now and… _nothing_. I mean, help me out here, babe."

Kurt shook his head. "Sorry, I'm just… a little distracted right now."

Sebastian sat up and straddled his waist. "Well distract yourself by giving me an orgasm, because I'm dying over here."

"I can't tonight, Seb, I just…I'm not in the mood."

"Kurt. Do you need me to give you a blowjob?"

Smacking Sebastian's arm, Kurt said, "_No_. God, will you stop for about five seconds and just talk to me?"

Sebastian moved off of Kurt and laid on his side with a fake look of interest on his face. "Okay, sweetheart, go ahead and talk. I'm _actively_ listening."

Kurt rolled off the bed as he spoke, "God you're such an asshole."

"But you still love me, babe."

Picking up a pillow, Kurt threw it at Sebastian. It hit him in the face, which made his boyfriend laugh and hugged it once he took it in his arms. "Come on, babe, give me a strip tease. It'll make you feel better."

"You don't even give two shits about what's on my mind right now, do you?"

"Come on, Kurtsy," he said, sitting up with the pillow still in his arms, "when did we decide to take this relationship down the sentimental route?"

"Since today Blaine Anderson stood up to me in Ms. Pillsbury's office and _again_ after our tutoring session, calling me out and basically telling me that I'm threatened by change and people getting in my way, which _yes_, is true, but—"

"Kurt? Breathe." He'd been rambling on, all in one breath, and Sebastian knew that was something he often did. Once Kurt took in a deep breath, Sebastian said, "Okay, babe, the minute you start listening to _Blaine Anderson_ you're gonna have problems. We're perfect, he's just annoying. Simple as that. Now get over here and wrap your hands around my cock because I'm sexually frustrated right now and I need to get off on you." He laid back against the pillows.

Kurt scoffed, shaking his head with a disapproving look, and walked out of the bedroom, into his bathroom where he shut and locked the door. Shut might have been too soft a word. More like _slammed_. So hard, even, that the house shook a little.

"Oh come on, Kurt," Sebastian said from the other side of the door. "Don't get pissy with me."

"You can fuck _yourself,_ Sebastian," Kurt shouted. "Get the hell out of my room!"

He heard Sebastian scoff. "Fine. Call me when you're off your period. This PMS-ing is really pissing me off, Kurt." Then he heard his bedroom door slam moments later.

Opening the door to the bathroom, Kurt poked his head out to make sure Sebastian had really left. He did. So Kurt opened the door completely and walked out, going back to his bed and collapsing on his back. Looking up at the ceiling, he shook his head, and wondered if he needed to reevaluate his life. Blaine's words really struck a chord with him today. Maybe this was the beginning of change for him.

But then again, if he changed who he was and his lifestyle, he would lose everything he had. And he didn't want that to happen.

This wasn't going to be a good situation.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I apologize for the wait. It was my goal to update every Friday but last Friday was a little crazy and all, so you guys were forced to wait a little longer. However, CHAPTER 4 IS HERE! So sorry, again, but I'm still in school for a few more weeks and then I'm moving this summer so it'll be nuts. I'll try to update regularly. Until the next update, enjoy chapter 4! : )

**Chapter 4**

Kurt walked into the tutor center the next day after school, finding an empty table where he and Blaine normally sat. It was odd that Blaine wasn't there first. Normally he had everything completely organized and ready for when Kurt walked in. What made today any different? Were they not studying today? Either way, Kurt figured that maybe this was also a test. Coach Sylvester probably told Blaine to wait before showing up to see if he even stuck around long enough to wait. Kurt wasn't falling for it. He had too much riding on this, and if he could get through all of the days that he had to be tutored in a week quickly, he would.

He started to get worried after 15…20…30 minutes of waiting. He figured the joke or test was gone by now. Looking at his phone, he had no new messages from anyone. Kurt was starting to get frustrated too.

After 45 minutes, Blaine finally came. Kurt noticed something different about him. He was trying to hide himself a little. No… more than normal. Like he didn't want Kurt to see him. "Sorry I'm late," he said quickly sitting down and beginning to organize everything. Kurt saw him wince and it looked like he was in pain. "I got held up with… something." He knew he was lying. Kurt looked a little closer and saw Blaine's right eye. It was bruised.

"Blaine, what happened to your eye?" he asked with slight concern.

"Nothing," Blaine said quickly. He was trying to avoid eye contact with Kurt. That was obvious. "I'm clumsy."

That wasn't news to him, but Kurt suspected that he didn't get clocked by falling into something. Somebody _punched_ him. And given that he looked like he was in pain, Kurt put the pieces together in his head. Someone had beaten him up. "Don't lie to me," he said. "Who did this to you?" Blaine didn't look at him as he tried to get everything out of his bag and his folders. "_Blaine_," he said, more sternly. "_Who_ did this—"

"I can't say!" he said, still not looking at him. "Okay, they… they said they'd do worse to me if I ratted them out."

Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand to get him to stop fidgeting with everything. "Hey. Look at me."

"I can't."

"Look I may not exactly be your friend, but I know when someone's beat the shit out of someone and I don't put up with that bullshit. Physical violence isn't something to brush off. And I know I say a lot of violence things verbally, but—"

"But nothing, Kurt. It doesn't matter."

"Yes it _does._" Then Kurt figured it out. "It was Sebastian wasn't it? Sebastian and the Lacrosse team."

Blaine didn't say anything. But he didn't have to. Immediately Kurt got up, leaving his stuff at the table and left the tutor center. Even at Blaine's protests in the background to not do it, Kurt stormed through the library and the halls, out the back door of McKinley and down to the Lacrosse field. Sebastian and the rest of the team were there, as was Coach Schuester. Kurt glared at his boyfriend as he power walked down to the field, fists tight, ready to punch the hell out of his boyfriend.

"HEY!" he shouted, angry, as he made his way onto the field, and interrupting Coach Schuester's warm ups with the team.

"Kurt, what are you doing here?" Coach Schuester asked. But Kurt ignored him.

Instead, he went right for Sebastian and punched him in the face. The entire team was shocked.

"What the hell, babe?" Sebastian asked with his hands covering his nose and face.

"You and your little asshole posse of a team beat the shit out of Blaine didn't you?" Without waiting for a response, Kurt's voice got louder. "DIDN'T YOU?"

"Why the hell do _you_ care?"

Kurt punched Sebastian again. Coach Schuester pulled Kurt back from behind. "GET OFF OF ME!" he shouted and ripped himself free of the coach's grip. Back to his boyfriend, he screamed, "YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO BEAT UP MY TUTOR JUST BECAUSE I WON'T HAVE _SEX_ WITH YOU THE NIGHT BEFORE, YOU WORTHLESS PIECE OF SHIT!"

"Why are you defending him, Kurt?" Sebastian asked, outraged. "Starting to get a boner every time you see him?"

"Of course not."

"Bullshit. Otherwise you wouldn't be defending him."

"I'm defending him because physical violence is unnecessary!"

Coach Schuester stepped between them. "Kurt, where is Blaine now? I want to see for myself that he's beat up."

Crossing his arms and huffing, Kurt answered, "Last I checked, he was in the tutor center. He may have run off because he wouldn't tell me who beat him up, though I figured it out quit quickly when he said he wasn't allowed to tell."

Immediately Coach Schuester turned away and started walking towards the school. "Anybody leaves, and they'll automatically sit out of our next game!" he warned. Kurt followed him. He was worried that Blaine wouldn't be there when they reached the tutor center. He'd probably gotten the hell out of dodge while he could and wouldn't want to show his face around the school for awhile since the Lacrosse team would be all over his ass if he said anything.

Much to Kurt's prediction, Blaine was gone when they got back to the tutor center. Only his belongings remained. They checked the bathrooms, locker rooms, and classrooms, just in case, but Blaine was nowhere to be found in the school. In the parking lot, his car was gone. Kurt pulled out his phone and tried calling Blaine, but there was no answer. It went straight to voice mail. He called four more times, but still got sent to voice mail every single time.

…

After Kurt had stormed out of the tutor center, Blaine had packed his stuff up and ran for his life, out to his car and left the campus. He ended up back home where Rachel tended to his wounds while their dads were out again. Blaine ended up lying on his stomach on Rachel's bed, shirt off, while she massaged his back, being careful of his bruises. "I can't believe they did this to you," Rachel said as she rubbed.

"Sebastian thinks I'm a threat to him," Blaine whispered.

"Why?"

Blaine sighed. "It doesn't matter."

"Yes it does, Blaine, they kicked the shit out of you."

He was silent for a moment. He really didn't want to answer this question, but he had no choice. "Sebastian thinks that… that he might lose Kurt to me." He paused. "Since I've 'got Kurt thinking about betraying his kind.'"

Rachel scoffed. "His "_kind_?""

"I don't even know. It's just…so stupid. I told him that I wasn't interested in Kurt in that way, but he didn't buy it. I don't know how to defend myself."

"You need to learn self defense, baby."

"I'm a twig, Rachel, look at me."

"Blaine, you have the hottest body I've ever seen. You have muscles and abs and everything. Those were God's gift to you. Not all guys are blessed enough to just _get _them. Guys like Sebastian actually had to work for them. Believe me I remember what Sebastian looked like in junior high. Kind of like what Kurt looks like _now_."

"So in other words, you think there's hope for me just because I was blessed with muscles and abs?"

"That or we've had so much sex that they formed _that_ way."

"Okay that just sounds a little wrong, especially given that you're my sister." Rachel cleared her throat. "Right… step-sister."

Rachel rubbed his shoulders as she went on. "Besides, we're technically only related through marriage. I mean, it doesn't make it any more right what we're doing but… still."

"We can't keep doing this, though, Rachel. We have to stop sleeping together."

She stopped rubbing his shoulders and laid down on top of him. "I know. But I feel like no one will ever love me like you do."

Sighing, Blaine said, "I know. I just… I wish our dads never started dating."

"But if our dads never started dating, we never would have started sleeping together."

"You don't know that, Rach."

"Even so, I don't want to lose you, Blaine."

"I know."

Rachel kissed the side of his neck. It sent chills through Blaine's body. He turned his head and found her lips, kissing her full on. They rolled together so that Rachel ended up on the bottom and Blaine was on top of her. She was right. This feeling was too good to give up. Blaine was going to lose all sense he ever had of being a man if he quit doing this. It was wrong in so many ways, but he couldn't help himself. And it wasn't that he actually loved Rachel in that way. But he wanted her to help him feel dominant. That was all he truly wanted was to feel like a real man and not a loser.

…

Kurt paced back on forth in the living room as he explained to Finn and Finn's best friend, Noah Puckerman, what the Lacrosse team had done to Blaine. It was later that evening and the two boys sitting on the couch were gorging on pizza and Coke. Noah was barely listening to Kurt and more interested in the pizza, but Finn was actually paying attention to his step-brother.

"So… what is it that you want us to do, Kurt?" Finn asked.

"_We_?" Noah asked.

Finn punched him in the arm. "Come on, dude, be supportive."

Kurt huffed. "What I _need_ is for you to teach the Lacrosse team a lesson. They're not the muscle of McKinley, Finn, _you_ are. The _football_ team is." Finn and Noah exchanged a glance. They both seemed a little skeptical about the situation. Fed up, Kurt groaned. "You're the worst brother in the world, Finn, if you can't even do this for _me_."

"Come on, Kurt, what do you expect us to do? We'll get kicked out of school."

"And I can't afford to be sent back to juvie on top of that," Noah added.

Kurt picked up a piece of pizza and threw it at Finn. It got all over his shirt. "What the hell dude?"

"You're a worthless piece of shit, Finn! Just like my boyfriend!"

"Then _why_ are you still with him?" Noah asked. "I mean, the sex can't be _that_ good."

He growled, "It's _fantastic_, unfortunately." Then he stormed out of the living room and up the stairs to his bedroom. Kurt slammed his door shut and locked it so no one would bug him. Picking up his phone, he tried calling Blaine again. This was about the twentieth time and every time, he got Blaine's voice mail. He wasn't about to leave messages. He would call non-stop until Blaine was forced to answer his goddamned phone. Kurt was frustrated as it was. And even if Blaine was embarrassed about getting his ass beat by the Lacrosse team, Kurt would personally see to it that that never happened again. Not on _his_ designer watch.

…

Blaine kept on arm wrapped around Rachel while he slowly leaned over to the dresser to grab his phone. She fit her body in perfectly with his, kissing his chest once before laying her head on it. "Gets better every time," she said after letting out a sigh.

"Always." Blaine was stunned to see how many missed calls he had. There were 36 missed called, all from 'Kurt Hummel.' He was at a loss for words. Why was Kurt calling him so much? _Wait, I know why,_ he thought, answering his own question. _He wants to make sure I'm alright. But why would he care? He doesn't even like me. I'm just a worthless piece of shit to him. Most people are, but me especially._ "I can't believe this…" he said, absentmindedly.

"What's wrong?" Rachel asked, bringing her head back up to look at him.

Realizing that Rachel was still with him, he snapped out of his daze. "Nothing. Everything's fine."

Grinning, Rachel pressed her lips to Blaine's quickly. "Okay. Can I stay in here tonight?"

"What about the parents?"

"They won't check in on us if they come home. They never do."

Blaine sighed. "Fine. But if we get caught—"

"We _won't_, baby." She kissed him again. Even her reassurance couldn't convince him, but he wasn't about to tell her no. When she pulled away, she laid her head back down on his chest and Blaine looked back to his phone. Quickly, he sent Kurt a text.

…

**FROM:**_ BLAINE ANDERSON_

**TO: **_KURT HUMMEL_

'I'm fine. You don't have to worry. I mean, why start now? – Blaine.'


End file.
